Episode 47
Summary At the hotel restaurant, Leez prepares to order a few meat dishes, but Asha takes away her menu and orders an all-vegetarian meal instead. The change in menu does not faze Leez one bit, but Asha closely watches the boy, who seems hesitant to eat. When Leez notices that diners at another table left half their food, she states that those who waste food go to Hell and she hates people like that. The boy briefly pauses before he nibbles a little of his food at first, then empties the rest of his plate in one giant slurp, impressing Leez, who naturally wants to learn how to do that herself. Leez comments on his good manners, while Asha looks on. Back at their hotel room, Asha asks Leez where the boy has gone, and she replies that he went out for some fresh air. When Asha asks if he told her that, she says that he wrote it down on a notepad. Asha searches and finds him in an alley throwing up his dinner, and notes that his insides are black. She deduces that he is a superior sura, likely a 3rd-stage upani, but that does not account for his efforts to pretend he is a human. The boy begins to scrawl in the dirt, threatening Asha not to tell anyone. She scoffs at this, saying she could easily defeat an upani below 5th stage. The boy then writes in the dirt that he is a rakshasa. As Asha looks at him wide-eyed, he smiles back. 1-47 vegetables test for suras.png|vegetarian delight 1-47 confrontation.png|Asha was right about one thing... 1-47 the truth comes out.png|...but wrong about the other. Currygom's comment His writing is automatically translated into Korean. Isn't that convenient? Afterword I had a wisdom tooth pulled and it has been bleeding for three days... And the dentist's office is closed on Sundays. I'm so tired since I woke up at midnight again. ■ Assorted fresh vegetables with green tea noodles... (some details on how to make it omitted here) It's truly a meal that can be digested only by people who like fresh vegetables and green tea. ■ coriander - Plenty of green tea dumplings with cilantro... Just try to imagine the taste. If you look at my blog posts on Indian food, you can occasionally see it in the vegetables. (Note: TC used "coriander" and webtoons.com used "pepper", but Currygom likely meant the plant version of coriander, commonly known as "cilantro.") ■ Even Leez the two-handed chopstick user is surprised by the boy who swallows it all!!! She feels defeated by his eating speed. ■ Agni is a very fast eater, too, but he was acting human in front of Leez, so he ate slower then usual. ■ Superior suras are suras who can change into human form. 5th-stage maras count as superior suras, but they are so rare that most dismiss them. ■ Maruna was 2nd stage in Episode 36, 3rd in Episode 38, , and is 4th stage now. So if this new boy is a rakshasa, he would be 2nd or 3rd stage like Asha said. Notes * In the finite, we learn that before the Cataclysm, the "vegetables test" was commonly used to distinguish a half from a sura: most suras are carnivores, so they are unable to eat vegetables without becoming nauseous. * Leez apparently realized that Yuta's eating feat was not normal. Show/Hide Spoiler She later recalls this in a key flashback. * Asha notes that suras swallow large amounts of food without chewing, because their diet consists of larger masses. Perhaps this is why non-nastika suras seem to lack vocal cords. Nastikas, on the other hand, have no need to eat at all. * The color of sura blood varies by clan; Currygom has already mentioned purple, red, and blue. However, Yuta has black blood, Show/Hide Spoiler a characteristic of the Chaos clan. * Asha can make mistakes, too. Show/Hide Spoiler Yuta reminds Asha of this mistake later on. * Currygom's author comment refers to the fact that the characters in the webtoon speak their own language, but it is presented in Korean (and English) for the benefit of the readers. References